1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to opening clogged drain pipes and more particularly to using a sulfuric acid composition for dissolving organic matter clogging a drain pipe. In another aspect, the present invention relates to the safer use, storage, and handling of acids and more particularly to the safer use, storage, and handling of sulfuric acid-based drain pipe openers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Acid-based drain openers in an undiluted liquid state have been available for some time; however, these drain openers are hazardous to living tissue and, in their present form, are dangerous to the user. As a liquid, they are susceptible to both unintentional spillage and accidental splashing when being used. Unless the acid is washed off the skin or neutralized immediately, severe burns may result. Furthermore, as a result of the acid's immediate reaction on contact with the standing or accumulated water in the drain pipe between the mouth of the drain and the clogging material or with the clogging organic material itself, there is a high potential for accidental flashback of the acid and contact with the skin prior to the user's removal of himself from the usage vicinity to a safe distance.
Acid silica aerogel based sewer- and drain-cleaning compositions in granular form are also available; however, these compositions have the disadvantage of being slow to act. As a granular substance, mere wetting is not sufficient to overcome the restraining effect of the silica on the sulfuric acid; the granular substance must be completely dissolved before the acid begins to react with the organic matter clogging the drain. Additionally, care must be taken when contacting the granular substance with hot water, as this results in a vigorous action which may cause splashing or flashback. Such granular substances typically have a silica content of 10% or more with a preferred range of 10% to 15%.